


Blame It On The Hormones

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, College Student Stiles, Derek and Stiles are married, Derek is sort of bad at communication, Isaac is a puppy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Hormones

When Stiles finds out he is pregnant, he has mixed feelings. Above all, he is excited because he and Derek had been talking about starting their own family since before they got married. Stiles is, however, nervous about what his father will say. John wanted Stiles to finish college before he and Derek even got married, but that didn’t happen. Stiles loves Derek, and didn’t want to wait longer than he had too to become a Hale.

            Stiles does the math in his head, and he figures that he can still finish his last semester. He will be huge when he accepts his diploma, but he will able to get it. Stiles is bursting with excitement when he figures this, so maybe know his father won’t be so upset when Stiles explains that he will finish his degree. He has just taken his finals for this semester, and he’ll have four months off in the summer before he begins the new semester.

            When Derek gets home from a pack meeting, Stiles is sitting on the couch and smiling at him. Derek smiles the special smile he has reserved only for Stiles, and sits next to him. Stiles isn’t sure how to do this, so he decides to tell him when the moment is right. “How was the pack meeting?” Stiles asks, and Derek stretches and puts his legs in Stiles lap carefully. It’s almost comically how careful is with Stiles.  

            “Good. Erica was being sassy, and you weren’t there to put her in her place.” Derek says, and Stiles knows that Derek is hinting that he wants to know where Stiles was.

            “I’ll make sure to say something next time.” Stiles promises, and he runs his hands through Derek’s hair.

            “You smell different.” Derek says, and he sits up to bury his nose at Stiles pulse point to smell him better. Stiles smiles, and he wonders if Derek can figure it out for himself.

            “Oh, yeah? Like what?” Stiles teases, and Derek takes a deep breath.

            “More like me. You always smell like me, but its stronger. It’s almost as if a part of me is in your skin.” Derek cuts off his sentence, and looks up at Stiles who is smiling wide at him. “Are you?” Derek chokes, and Stiles chuckles.

            “Yeah, Der. We’re having a baby.” Stiles says, and he has tears falling down his face. Let the emotion take control, Stiles thinks. Derek laughs loudly, and pulls Stiles into a salty tasting kiss.

            “How long have you known?” Derek asks, after they break away. Derek has both of his hands still resting on Stiles still flat tummy, and he is smiling at Stiles.

            “Today. I got sick again this morning before I went to Dad’s, so I went to the hospital to see Melissa. She asked about me symptoms, and a few minutes later I was pissing in a cup. Then found out I was pregnant.” Stiles tells him, and Derek is just staring at his stomach.

            “When can we tell the pack?” Derek asks, and Stiles smiles softly at him.

            “I want to tell my dad first. I need to explain that I can finish school before the baby comes, so he won’t freak out as much.” Stiles says, and Derek frowns.

            “I don’t want you to go to school. It will add stress to the baby.” Derek says, and Stiles sighs because now it begins with Derek protectiveness.

            “Let’s go talk to my Dad.” Stiles says, and Derek nods.

****

            John takes the news very well. He pulls Stiles and Derek into a bone crushing hug before getting himself and Derek a beer to celebrate, and Stiles a glass of grape juice that looks like wine so he doesn’t feel left out. The couple stay until it is late, and Derek announces Stiles needs his rest. John gives Derek a fond look as if he is remembering how he acted with his wife when he found she was pregnant.

            The ride home is quiet, and Stiles finds himself falling asleep in the car on the way home. Derek gives his husband a fond look before easily lifting him up, and carries him into their house. Stiles wakes up as Derek sets him in bed, but he doesn’t move. He feels Derek take off his shoes, and he gives him a sleepily smile as thanks. “Can you take off my jeans?” Stiles asks, and Derek chuckles.

            “Don’t I always?” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles softly. Stiles feels his bottom half being lifted up as Derek removes his jeans. “Do you want some sweats?” Derek asks, and Stiles just sighs. He is ready to go to sleep, and Derek senses his sudden irritability. Derek bites back a smiles at his husband, and just leaves him in his boxers before tucking him in. Derek goes to take a quick shower, and when he comes back Stiles is fast asleep.

****

            The pack takes the news well, all except Isaac. Stiles blames it on himself for babying the slightly younger boy since high school. Isaac isn’t upset per say, he just isn’t happy. After all the of the hugs that Stiles gets, the claps on the back Derek gets from Jackson and Scott, Stiles goes to speak to Isaac.

            Isaac is sulking outside, and Stiles watches him with fondness. Stiles and Derek are the first of the pack to have children, and get married. Erica and Boyd are engaged, but haven’t set a date, so no one is sure how the baby will change things. Stiles sits down next to Isaac, and Isaac leans against him. They sit in silence for a minute before Isaac speaks. “You and Derek will still love me right?” Isaac whispers, and Stiles wants to cry because after all this time Isaac just wants to be loved.

            “Derek and I will never, ever stop loving you no matter what.” Stiles promises, and Isaac sighs in relief. Stiles pets at Isaac’s hair, and Isaac sniffs like he is trying not to cry. Isaac may only be a few months younger than Stiles, he used to acted older than everyone, but as soon as Stiles and Derek started to baby him a little he regressed back into a young teenager. Stiles doesn’t blame him after the child hood he had, and he likes having someone to care for. “Let’s go back inside before Derek worries.” Stiles says, and Isaac nods.

****

            The first few months of the pregnancy pass quickly in a blur of morning sickness and sonograms. Derek takes all of the sonograms pictures and puts them on the fridge, and Stiles cannot help but smiles when he sees them. The only thing that is getting out of hand is the horniness.

            Stiles is sitting on the floor, with his laptop in his lap, writing a paper for American Literature when it hits. In a matter of seconds, he is hard. Stiles isn’t even sure what got him all hot and bothered, but it is getting painful. Stiles can still reach his cock, his stomach isn’t that big just yet and it is still soft but the center of his stomach is firm.

            Stiles tosses the laptop onto the couch, and rips his pants down. He really needs to focus to write this paper, but it’s hard to focus when he’s hard. He strokes himself gently, sighing as he gets some kind of relief, but he finds it is not enough.

            It is never enough without Derek.

            Stiles sighs, he isn’t sure what Derek is doing so he calls him. It rings only once before Derek answers. “Stiles?” Derek asks, and his tone is that of concern. Stiles bites his lip because even the sound of Derek’s voice makes him harder.

            “What are you doing?” Stiles manages to say, and he hopes his voice sounds normal. Stiles puts his hand back into his boxer to try to take some of the edge off.

            “Trying to train the pack some. Do you need something?” Derek asks, and Stiles freezes because he knows the pack is listening. They always listen to Derek and Stiles, and since Stiles got pregnant the pack has been extra clingy for his attention. Even Boyd which is odd. Stiles can hear the sounds of ruckus in the background.

            “Can you come home?” Stiles asks carefully. The pack trains about ten miles away from the house, so Derek could be at the house if need be. And Stiles definitely needs him. He hears the ruckus stop, and Stiles panics. “I’m fine! Babe is fine!” Stiles reassures and he hears Derek exhales sharply.

            “I’m on my way.” Derek tells him, and Stiles sighs in relief. He can hear the sounds of Derek getting into his car, and he isn’t hanging up. Stiles just breathes with the phone by his ear so that Derek knows he’s okay. Stiles takes the time to walk to their bedroom, and strip off his clothes. “One minute.” Derek tells him, and Stiles hears him set his phone down. Stiles can still lay flat on his back since his belly isn’t too big, and he just strokes himself to take some of the crushing pressure away while he closes his eyes.

            Stiles is sure that this is the longest minute in his life, and he opens his eyes to see Derek watching him from the doorway while he touches himself. Stiles is sure he should be blushing, but they have been married for three years and nothing Stiles could do could embarrass him in front of Derek anymore.

            Derek has lust filled eyes, and he is licking his lips watching Stiles. Stiles finds this extremely hot, but he needs Derek now  so later they can do this. “ I need you.” Stiles whimpers, and Derek seems to be drawn back to reality. Derek rushes over to the bed, taking off his shirt as he goes, and leans over Stiles. Stiles reaches up desperately to kiss Derek, who easily returns it. Derek runs his hand over Stiles’ belly, and Stiles smiles at the intimate gesture.

            “I’ve got you. I’ll take of you.” Derek whispers, and Stiles is gratefully as he watches Derek reach into the bed side for the lube that they keep there. Stiles doesn’t mind when Derek likes to take things slow, but now is not one of those times. Stiles opens his legs as wide as they will go in anticipation of what’s to come.  Derek growls low in his throat at how good Stiles looks. Derek moves to where he is in between Stiles parted legs, and he gently eases a lubed finger into Stiles’ entrance.

            “Derek.” Stiles whines, as he relaxes around Derek’s finger. Derek moves his finger in and out, making a point to avoid the bundle of nerves that will have Stiles coming too quickly. Stiles is already getting worked up, and Derek removes his finger only to add another one with it when he enters Stiles again. “Love you so much.” Stiles whines, and Derek kisses Stiles thigh. He licks the precome off of the tip of Stiles cock as he works his fingers in and out of Stiles’ in a steady rhythm.

            Stiles is writhing and twisting as he feels Derek’s finger brushes over his prostate. “Oh!” Stiles yelps, and Derek does it again just to get the same reaction. “I’m ready, Derek. Need you, need your cock.” Stiles gasps out, and Derek groans at how wrecked his husband sounds.

            Derek pulls his fingers out, and lubes up himself. He normally would wear a condom, but there is no need for that now Derek thinks with delight. Stiles is panting with need, and Derek slowly enters him. Stiles makes a whining sound as Derek fills him up, and he loves the feeling of being filled with Derek’s cock and his baby. Derek lets Stiles adjust to his size, but he soon feels Stiles impatiently rutting his hips trying to get his husband to move.

            Derek leans down to kiss Stiles, and make love bites on his neck. Derek pulls out some before shoving himself back into Stiles. Stiles makes a moan of satisfaction, and scratches at Derek to bring him closer. Derek grunts as he thrusts hard and fast into Stiles. He reaches down to take Stiles’ cock in his hand to pump it in time with his thrust.

            “Derek. Derek. Derek.” Stiles whines, and Derek stops and pulls out. Stiles whines in dissatisfaction before Derek is pulling Stiles into his lap, and sinking him back on his cock. Stiles gasps out in pleasure at being entered at a new angle.

            “Wrap your arms and legs around me.” Derek demands, and Stiles easily complies. Derek grabs Stiles’ hips with hands, and fucks up into him. Stiles begins making groans as Derek continues to thrust up into him hard yet gentle at the same time.

            “So close.” Stiles says, and he can feel his cock rubbing against Derek’s tone stomach and it gives him the extra push he needs to finish. Stiles comes on Derek’s stomach with a shuddering sigh, finally getting the relief he needs. The tight feeling of Stiles around his dick, and the way Stiles says his name has Derek coming deep in Stiles. Derek lays Stiles on his side gently, and spoons him from behind while they come down from their highs.

            The pair catch their breaths, and Derek gently pulls out of his husband to get a wash cloth. Stiles rolls over on his back, and he is feeling satisfied, but also sleepy and he needs to finish that paper. He feels Derek wipe down his stomach with a warm rag, and he sighs happily. Derek gently touches his stomach before cleaning his sensitive parts gently, and Stiles rolls on his side. He feels the bed dip as Derek lays behind him. “Better?” Derek asks, softly.

            “Yes.” Stiles says, as he stretches out his legs. “Sorry if I bothered you.” Stiles tells him, and he really needs to get up if he wants to finish that stupid paper. Derek chuckles softly behind him.

            “You never bother me, Stiles. I was worried.” Derek admits, and Stiles feels guilty.

            “I’m sorry. I just know that the pack was listening, and I didn’t want to say I needed you to come home, and fuck me before I die.” Stiles jokes, and Derek rubs his face into the space between Stiles’ shoulder blades. “I need to get up, and write that paper. I think I can focus now that I’m not hard as a fucking rock. Thank you for that by the way.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles against his back.

            “You’re welcome. Do you want me to bring your laptop in here?” Derek asks, but Stiles is already fast asleep.

****

            When Stiles gets to be about six months along, Derek becomes extra protective and possessive. Derek was always possessive of Stiles both physically and about his attention. One day a boy in his senior literature class rubs his growing tummy with permission from Stiles, and ask how far along he is. Stiles tells him he is about twenty-five weeks, and the boy tells him that he and his girlfriend wanted to try for children soon. They talk amongst themselves until the professor comes in to teach the class, and they don’t talk after that.

            When Stiles gets home, his feet hurt, and he just wants dinner and a bath. They still don’t know the sex of the baby since her or she refuses to turn over when they get sonograms. Stiles is absentmindedly running his hand across his stomach, and debating what to make for dinner. He hears the door open and close, and he waits for Derek to find him.

            When Stiles turns around he smiles at his husband, but soon frowns when he sees Derek’s face. Derek looks like he is seething in rage, and he takes about three steps before he is in Stiles personal space. He beings sniffing around Stiles, and Stiles knows that this is his “I smell other males besides me and pack on you” thing. Derek leans down until his face is level with Stiles’ tummy, and he growls when he finds the source of the smell. The baby gives nudge when Derek growls, and Stiles pushes him away. “Stop, you’re scaring our kid.” Stiles says, and Derek backs away like Stiles had struck him.

            Derek looks momentarily stunned at Stiles. It’s not like Stiles had never mouthed off to Derek because he is Stiles and he speaks fluently in sarcasm and snarkiness especially towards his husband. Derek’s shocked face soon morphs to shame, and he leans down to press his face against Stiles’ belly button to whisper soft words that Stiles cannot make out. Stiles feels guilty, and he tries to lighten the mood with a joke. “Unless you plan on blowing me, I suggest you get off your knees in front of your easily aroused husband.” It works because Derek chuckles, but he unbuckles Stiles maternity jeans and Stiles was not expecting to get a blow job out of this.

            Score one for Stiles.

            Derek has to hold him up for most of it, but soon Stiles has an easy orgasm that really takes some of the stress of the day away. “Want me to return the favor?” Stiles asks, when he is done panting, but Derek just shakes his head and goes back to rubbing his face against Stiles’ large tummy trying to get rid of the smell of someone else touching his husband. Stiles sighs angrily, and turns to high up some leftovers because now he really is too tired to cook. “What is with you?” Stiles says, and turns to face Derek.

            He isn’t prepared for what he sees.

            Derek is crying. Not tears streaming down his face, but red face and eyes. “Oh, fuck.” Stiles says, and he walks towards Derek to hug him. Derek buries his head into Stiles’ neck, and nuzzles at the skin there before Stiles feels the first tear fall. “Okay, Babe, can we take this to the couch. I think my ankles are going to break.” Stiles jokes, but Derek nods and he easily picks up Stiles, much to his husband protest and even with a teary face Derek manages to give Stiles the look that says ‘I’m a werewolf with super strength’.

            Derek sits down on the couch, and Stiles gets comfortable in Derek’s lap. He hears the microwave ding but he’s a little too focused on Derek to care. Stiles gives him the look that says talk to me, and Derek sighs. “I’m sorry I over reacted.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles runs his hand through Derek’s hair to show he forgives him. Derek contorts Stiles body until Stiles is straddling him in a nonsexual manner, so that Derek can easily bury his head in his neck. They sit in silence while Stiles rubs calming circles on Derek’s scalp. “What if I’m a bad dad?” Stiles barely hears it, but he is positive it is what his husband said.

            Stiles gently pulls Derek’s head out of the crook of his neck, getting a whine of protest from his husband, and makes him look at him. “You, Derek Hale, love of my life, and husband of my dreams.” Stiles says, and his cheesiness makes Derek give him a fond look. “You are going to be a great dad, Der. I have so much faith in you.” Stiles says, and Derek kisses him hard on the mouth. “Plus you smelt that guy from my literature class, and it made you all grouchy. He rubbed my belly.” Stiles says, and Derek growls. Stiles giggles, steals another kiss, and he hears Derek mumble a quiet ‘mine’ under his breath while he pets at Stiles’ stomach.

            “Don’t like when other people touch you.” Derek says, and Stiles snorts.

            “You’ve never liked that even before we dated. I remember when Jackson tried to hug me, and you tossed him to the ground. We hadn’t even talked about dating yet, and I was still in high school.” Stiles says, and Derek gives an unashamed shrug. Stiles scoffs, and slides off of Derek’s lap. Derek pouts, and Stiles kisses him. “Now, bring me food and rub my feet.” Stiles says dramatically. He is only half joking because he really thinks that Derek is going to have to carry him to bed as well.

            “Why should I?” Derek teases, and he rubs at Stiles’ ankle.

            “Because you were the one that stuck your dick in me without a condom.” Stiles brassily points out, and Derek snorts before getting up to walk to the kitchen.

            “I don’t recall you complaining.” Derek shouts from the kitchen, and Stiles laughs. Derek sets his plate on the coffee table, and Derek sits down to pull Stiles’ leg in his lap.

            “Course not, you’re a fantastic fuck.” Stiles says, and Derek rolls his eyes fondly. Stiles eats his food, sharing with Derek, before he falls asleep to Derek whispering sweet words to their baby, and rubbing his feet.

****

            When Stiles is eight and a half months pregnant everything goes to hell. Everything makes him angry, sad, or hungry. He is too big for proper sex, so he has Derek finger him almost every night before bed so that he is sated and satisfied so that he can maybe sleep for a few hours before he has to get up to use the bathroom. Stiles tries not to wake up Derek, but Derek is jumpy and on high alert all of the time now.

            One night in particular is bad for Stiles.

            He cannot sleep because he is hot. Derek has his arms cradled protectively over Stiles’ shoulder, and belly and he is like a furnace. Derek is breathing steady puffs of warm air in Stiles’ hair, he usually finds it endearing and calming, but right now it is pissing him off. When he can finally take it no more, he has an final tomorrow, and he just needs sleep. He is tired, his body hurts, and he is so ready to meet his and Derek’s son (the little man finally let the doctor see him at their last checkup.).

            “Derek.” Stiles hisses, and just like that Derek is awake. He rubs at Stiles’ stomach, as if to make sure it is still there. Stiles finds it endearing for a millisecond before he feels sweat drip from his hair line to his back.

            “Are you okay?” Derek asks, and Stiles wants to cry because he really loves his child so much, but he really hates being pregnant.

            “No! I am hot, and you are a fucking furnace. I am so tired and I can’t sleep because everything fucking hurts. I have that stupid final, and I just want to graduate. And I want our fucking baby with me right now!” Stiles rambles, and he is close to tears. Before he can say anything, Derek is getting up out of bed without a word. Stiles wants to scream because he doesn’t want Derek to get out of bed, he just wants him to not be a fucking werewolf and have a body temperature that could melt snow.

            Stiles throws the covers off himself, and he begins to feel a little better. He isn’t wearing a shirt, but he is wearing sweatpants. He debates taking off his pants, but he decides that it isn’t worth it. He lays there in anger because where the hell did his husband go? He can hear rustling downstairs, and he closes his eyes.

            He wakes up when he feels something cool being pressed on his forehead, and he opens his eyes to see Derek patting him with a damp wash cloth. He also feels a breeze, and he sees that Derek has dug out an old fan that still worked to point at him. Stiles sighs in relief as the cool air hits his damp skin. He puts his hand on Derek’s arm, and Derek smiles sleepily at him with so much love and fondness that Stiles wants to coo at him.

            “Better?” Derek asks, carefully as if he isn’t sure if Stiles is mad at him. Stiles smiles at him, and the baby turns in his belly to get more comfortable. Derek can sense his son’s movements, and he presses soft kisses to Stiles’ belly. “Sleep, little one, your Da needs to sleep.” Derek whispers, and Stiles gives a teary chuckle.

            “I just want him here so bad.” Stiles confesses like it’s a secret, and he feels his lids grow heavy with sleep.

            “Me too, Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him while petting at his arm.

            “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Stiles whispers, and Derek kisses him.

            “It’s okay. I love you.” Derek tells him.

            “I love you too, Der.” Stiles says, and he falls back asleep.

****

            Stiles’ water breaks at his graduation. He has just accepted his diploma for a earning a Bachelor’s degree in English, and as soon as he waddles off the stage he feels liquid flow down his legs. Stiles briefly thinks he has pissed himself, he’s almost had several accidents since he hit the eight month mark, but he feels a sharp pain and he knows his is going into labor. He felt the same feeling almost an hour before and chalk it up to Braxton Hicks. The girl behind him asks if he is okay, and he laughs and says yes.

            Stiles knows he needs to walk back to his seat, but he cannot seem to make his feet move. The girl reluctantly walks around him, and makes her way back to her seat. Stiles is standing in the same spot where no one can see him, until he feels the sharp pain in his side again, and he knows he needs to find Derek and his father. He manages to walk forward a few steps before he thinks he is going to fall, but before his knees buckle he feels himself being picked up bridal style.

            Derek noticed right away that Stiles’ didn’t go sit back down with the rest of the H’s, and he instantly went to go find him. John noticed too, and went to go get the car. Derek tries to make himself not stand out in the middle of the ceremony, the rest of pack stay in their seats at Derek request, and he goes in search of his husband. He finds Stiles hunched over clenching his side, and he instantly panics.

            Derek scoops Stiles up as quickly as he can, Stiles makes an adorable squeak of surprise, and carries him to the car. Even though Stiles has gained forty extra pounds, Derek can still carry him as easily as he could a year ago. “I think we are about to meet our son.” Stiles gasps out, and Derek chuckles.

            “I can’t wait.” Derek tells him, and he spots John. “He’s going into to labor!” Derek yells, but he is laughing too. John whoops, causing Stiles to laugh then groan when another contraction hits, and Derek sets Stiles in the back seat.

            They drive in nervous excitement as Derek holds Stiles in the backseat, and Stiles contractions are only five minutes apart. John parks the car half-hazardly, it’s a police cruiser no one is going to ticket him, and he runs inside in search of Melissa. “Pack?” Stiles asks Derek, and Derek brushes his hair off of his forehead.

            “I’ll call then when you get settled in a room.” Derek promises, and Stiles nods.

            “Send someone to get our baby bag by the door.” Stiles groans out, and digs his nails into Derek’s arm. Derek nods, and lifts his husband out of the car. Melissa meets them with a wheelchair and an excited look on her face, and Derek gives her a nervous smile.

            “Okay, daddies! Follow me!” She says, as Derek easies Stiles into the wheelchair. Stiles is shifting in his seat like he cannot get comfortable as Melissa asks him questions. “Okay, Stiles when did the contractions start.”

            “About fifteen minutes before the ceremony started.” Stiles admits sheepishly.

            “Stiles!” Derek says, and Stiles looks at his lap.

            “I wanted to walk across the stage.” Stiles argues, before Derek can reply Melissa keeps talking.

            “How far apart are they now?” She questions, and Stiles can answer he groans in pain at another contraction.

            “That was four minutes after the last one.” Derek supplies, and Stiles nods his head in agreement. Melissa writes down things on his chart, and wheels Stiles to an empty room in the maternity ward. Derek easily lifts Stiles to put him on the bed, and holds on to his arm to leech away some of the pain. Stiles sighs at his husband, and shakes his head fondly.

            “The doctor will be here soon. Chances are in just a few hours, you’ll finally be holding your baby.” Melissa says, and she leaves in search of Stiles’ doctor.

            “He’s going to be in a few hours.” Stiles says, his voice scratchy. Derek pushes his sweaty hair out of his face, and gets him some ice chips.

            “Congrats on graduating by the way.” Derek says, and Stiles laughs but stops when he feels a wave of pain. Derek whines in sympathy. “I love you so much, I’m so proud of you.” Derek says, and Stiles grabs his hands.

            “Don’t get emotional on me, Hale.” Stiles teases, and Derek scoffs.

****

            The next six hours pass in a never ending frenzy of epidurals, excited pack members, and one hilariously drugged up Stiles. The birth goes as smoothly as it could for Stiles being a male, and soon Derek is pushing Stiles in a wheelchair to the maternity ward. “I didn’t really get a good look at him before they took him away.” Stiles pouts, and Derek laughs.

            “He has my hair, but everything else is all Stilinski.” Derek says, and Stiles makes a whiny sound.

            “No! I want him to look just like you only with my nose. I have my mother’s nose.” Stiles says, and Derek steals a kiss surprising his husband. “Easy, Der, doctor said no sex for six weeks.” Stiles points out, and Derek dramatically sighs.

            They finally arrive at the window that shows off the babies, and there are six other ones in there with him. They get into scrubs and approach the crib that has the sign **Hale, Thaddeus James** on it. “So perfect.” Stiles whispers in awe, and Derek can help but agree.

            “Yeah, he really is.”


End file.
